Roblox on Linux
Roblox on Linux refers to playing Roblox games for the Linux operating system, involving a Linux kernel–based operating system. Roblox once worked under Ubuntu, Fedora, and many other GNU/Linux Distributions and the BSD Distributions including FreeBSD using Wine, a compatibility layer that allows other operating systems to run some Windows programs. Several years ago, however, the Roblox client was updated to treat running in Wine as a potential cheat, and this is no longer possible. The information presented below is outdated and useful only for historical reference. This has been tested multiple times, with recent success. As of May 15, 2015, Roblox is considered a "Gold" application in the Wine App Database https://appdb.winehq.org/objectManager.php?sClass=version&iId=15961 Wine App Database.. As of July 22, 2015, Roblox games shut down after loading the place. According to the Roblox Linux Wrapper Github Issue Tracker page, Wine seems to have networking issues, others speculate that Roblox was detecting Wine as cheating software, and others are saying that an OS lock is in place, preventing Wine from running Roblox.https://github.com/roblox-linux-wrapper/roblox-linux-wrapper/issues/135 by Dued1.]] Bugs Using Wine to run Roblox can come with glitches, such as: * The Shift or Caps Lock keys do not work when using the chat window. * Sometimes after joining, you may get a lag spike and can only move in one direction. * Roblox Studio crashes when loading a game. * Sound may be unbearably glitchy on some few games. * When moving your camera while the player is moving, your mouse will be stuck moving the camera (this can be fixed by right clicking a few times quickly) * Sometimes you can see a window saying "RobloxPlayerBeta.exe has encountered a serious error and must close!" message. History Linux gaming started largely as an extension of the already present Unix gaming scene, with both systems sharing many On July 28th, 2012, John Shedletsky confirmed that progress on Roblox on Linux was 95% complete. Shedletsky claimed that the problem with Linux is the poor driver support. Another blog post (since deleted) by Shedletsky claimed that they could spend months on Linux or they could work on a highly requested feature. "We’re probably 95% of the way to a Linux port, now that we’ve all the work necessary to port Roblox to MacOS – which, as you probably know, is based on the UNIX kernel. I think the problem that we would likely run into on Linux is poor video driver support. I’ve heard horror stories from other developers. However, as Linux becomes more popular, I expect this hurdle to disappear. ― John Shedletsky, Responding to User Feedback v6 We could spend six months porting ROBLOX to Linux, or we could deliver other highly requested features. If we’re going to be porting ROBLOX to another platform, Android is definitely next in line. Consoles are a close second–maybe that would involve a Linux port, particularly if the Steam OS takes off. We’ll see. ― John Shedletsky, Feedback Loop: BLOXcast Edition" Currently, Roblox has not been released for Linux and no updates have been given. References